It Happens in threes
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: Harry/Ginny , Ginny goes a little crazy when she finds out she is pregnant and drags Hermione with her. Mostly humor with a little bit of fluff at the very end.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry or Ginny or Hermione or Fred. I wish I owned George!**

Have you ever had on of those days when you wonder how exactly you got to this point?

I was having one of those days it had all started this morning, I was sitting on my bathroom floor, sick for the fourth day this week. I no longer thought it was the flu. It had dawned on me when I looked at the date yesterday; I was late, very late, like six weeks late. This could not be happening!

Its not that I don't want to start a family I just thought I would be married for more than a year before I was knocked up. My Weasley genes must be kicking in. With my luck I was pregnant with twins, and those twins would act just like my wonderful brothers. If this was happening to someone else I may have laughed at the thought, but this was happening to me.

I was glad that Harry wasn't around when I had my epiphany, the look I am sure I had on my face would have had him worried. We had discussed having a family and decided to wait, our careers were just starting. I could hear him now in the bedroom, for an Auror he sure was loud, I thought they were suppose to have stealth abilities.

"Ginny?"

Ugg! I wasn't ready for him to hover over me yet. I needed to brush my teeth, I needed to think, and I needed to go to St Mungos. But if I told him that he would insist on going with me. I definitely was ready for that. First things first brush the teeth, as I got up to do this I called back.

"In here, I'll be out in a moment."

He was already at the door "Your not still sick are you? Maybe I should stay home and we can go to hospital."

I knew this was coming and I knew he was worried, but he had been saying the same thing every morning for the past three mornings, and I was frustrated I am sure the hormones weren't helping.

"I'm fine" I snapped "Just go to work"

I needed him to leave so I could send an owl to Hermione; I had some questions for her. I could see the headlines now if me an Harry walked in to St Mungos together. The last time I had sprained my ankle, rumors had flown. This time the problem was they might be true! I felt bad for snapping at him so I ran over to him and kissed him enthusiastically, he responded as he usually did deepening the kiss. This was the kind of behavior that got me in this situation to begin with. But hey what could it hurt now. An hour later I had convinced Harry I was feeling fine and he left for work a little disheveled and grinning.

Hermione arrived a short time later looking confused. "What is going on? Your owl made no sense."

"I am having a little episode here, we need to go to St Mungos, but I can't go as me. Can you take poly juice potion if you're pregnant?" I blurted out so quickly my words ran together.

"Well I did read some where that…."Hermione trailed off "Wait did you say pregnant? Why would that matter?"

"For someone smart you can be slow. I am pregnant, I think, but I need to know, and to do that I need to go to St Mungos for a test, and I can't go to there as me. Hence the poly juice potion."

"Take a breath Ginny, It takes months to make that potion, and I don't think it's safe. Let me think." I stood there tapping my foot impatiently slowly going out of my mind. "I've got it! Muggles sell pregnancy tests, let's go there first."

So off we went, no one was going to recognize us in muggle London right? Wrong!

There we were outside the pharmacy. When Luna walked out, don't get me wrong I love Luna she is one of my best friends, as close as a sister, well she was a sister-in-law technically but you know what I mean. But she was much too observant, she somehow knew things others didn't, and what in the world was she doing in a muggle pharmacy? It was probably rude but I asked.

Luna did not look the least bit surprised at my bluntness, probably because she usually asked blunt questions. She did however seem nervous and a bit distracted, not the usual Luna distracted either.

"George sent me for some cough medicine. They are testing something new for the snack boxes. I better go he is waiting."

She rushed off, something was up with her to but I had my own problems.

Hermione yelled brightly at her retreating back "Tell George we said hello." She was in much too good of a mood for my taste. I briefly considered stomping on her foot.

We walked in the store and bought all the tests they had, I didn't trust the 99.99 accuracy I needed to be 100 sure. I was appalled when I realized that I had to pee on a stick. That's were I am now, taking me fifth test with a gallon of water at hand.

"I think these test aren't defective."

"Five tests are defective."

"Here you take one" I said throwing it at her. Two minutes later it was Hermione's turn to have an episode.

"Your right these are defective there is now way I am pregnant I am on potion. I can't be, give me another test.

Her second test was positive to. I was starting to fell better about my situation, even happy I wasn't alone. I even suggested that maybe maple syrup voided the effects of the potion, and received a withering look.

"Are you ever going to let me forget that?"

"Probably not, so it looks like we both need to go to St Mungos." I know it was a little mean but I did feel better. Again I wasn't alone; someone else was in the same boat. I could have actually laughed.

"Wait, I think I remember reading about a spell that could detect pregnancy, will try that. I need to go home, and find the book."

"Why didn't you think of this earlier before I drank two gallons of water and peed on sticks?"

"I forgot, don't badger me! Let's go." Looks like I wasn't the only one getting testy today either.

Leave it to Hermione to have a magical medical book. I don't think there is a book written she hasn't read.

"So this spell is 100 accurate."

"That's what is says. It's the spell they use at the hospital."

"Will it tell you how many are in there?"

"I don't think so. Let's take this one step at a time before we worry about multiples."

With a complicated flick of her wand she said the incantation it felt like something was caressing be abdomen. Two blue streams extended from my stomach to the her wand.

I raised an eyebrow. "So what's that mean?"

"That's a positive, okay my turn."

The same thing happened; we stood staring at each other for several moments. I am sure we were both thinking the same thing, this was not happening!

"Okay, this isn't a big deal, were both married, we both want a family, its just a little sooner then we expected." Hermione reasoned, more for her benefit then mine I think.

"It's almost five; we're supposed to have dinner at Mums we better go."

When we arrived George, Luna, Fred and Angelina were already there. Luna still looked a little nervous and George was grinning ear to ear. Something was definitely going on with those two. Dinner was a strange event, strange even for my family. Dad was deep in conversation with Harry about the purpose of a condom and kept calling them condominiums, I thought this quiet ironic considering how I had spent the day. Harry's face was turning a wonderful shade of red when George cleared his throat. At first I thought he was trying to save Harry from further embarrassment, but Luna suddenly looked as if she was going to faint. Looked like we were going to find out what was going on with the two of them.

"Luna and I have an announcement to make, we're pregnant, well I mean Luna's is, but I helped."

My mother screamed with excitement "My first grandbaby."

Everyone stood to congratulate the couple, and I muttered under my breath. "Things happen in threes."

I should have known better my mother has the hearing of a bat.

"What did you say?"

I looked at her shocked then glanced at Hermione for help; this seemed to only confirm my mothers suspensions. I felt a familiar caress over my stomach, before she said happily.

"I can't believe this, three grandbabies!"

Everyone looked at each other confused except for Luna who looked terrified. I bet she was thinking she was going to have triplets, Hermione who was glaring at me, and of course Mum who looked like she might burst with happiness. Harry was at my side a confused look still on his face.

"Are you?"

All I could do was nod. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be. I wanted to look at Ron and Hermione to see if he had caught on yet. I could hear him stammering behind me. But I soon forgot about them and everyone else in the room when I saw Harry's face, it was lit with happiness. He laid his hand over my still flat stomach and whispered in my ear.

"Thanks you for giving me a family."

_**A/N- For the maple syrup reference to make since you should read Keep it,**_

_**It was thrown in there for Vette before I remembered how much she loves Ginny/Harry Fluff**_


End file.
